Artemis Fowl an enemy is rising
by Mythologirly
Summary: While working on a new project Artemis is shot with pure magic and the effects are not good on top of this a new enemy along with an old one is coming back will Holly and the gang be able to put Artemis back together and defeat this this new enemy or will they fall there may be romance.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day for artemis fowl at least as average as you can get when your a juvenile genius. Currently he was working on a battery ( or at least that is what he told everyone)that could power just about anything even fairy technology. The project people thought was a harmless battery was actually his A.I.M cube it stood for anomaly in magic cube it would allow him to create,steal,and use magic like he was born with it. He only had to connect a few more wires and he would be done he could only imagine the panic it would cause if the people knew he could be as powerful as a demon coarse he would (mostly) use his power for good and he made the machine un-breakable and small enough to wear on his person he was going to have to wear it until his body absorbed the magic and it would be a part of his moment of deep thought he forgot to put a silicon slide between two wires before connecting them this resulted in a burst of pure magic energy that in the back of his mind he knew would be picked up on the fairy scanners but currently his vision was going black the energy went out of him and spread out through the room. If you are wondering where butler is he was currently running over tourists in the time artemis was blacked out he could not call butler and check in also butler knew how punctual artemis was so if he he did not call something was wrong. Butler got out of the crowd and headed to fowl manor. Artemis was clever so he disguised the A.I.M cube so it looked like a cuff link so when butler knocked down the door he only saw Artemis on the floor in pain. He checked Artemis's pulse it was normal so butler knew he was going to be okay but butler would need to figure what happened so he put Artemis in his room and went to observe the scene. When butler went to Artemis's office the place was a mess but butler figured that was mostly because Artemis had hardly left his office in a week the thing butler found odd was that the place looked like it was hit by a lightning bolt which would be impossible as there was a clear sky so butler crossed that of the list of possibilities. The window was open and if Artemis was working on something like a battery he figured it would be a cylinder about a foot long because smaller or bigger it would be difficult to use. But when he looked at Artemis's desk it was empty there was a wire here a gear there but it was clear the machine it self was gone. Butler took that into account with the fact that the window was open and concluded that Artemis was robbed and by the amount of power that seemed to be released it could only be by a fairy technology so Artemis was robbed by a fairy. After realizing that only two thoughts went through his mind as he raced to call holly one of them was is Artemis ever going to go a week without getting in trouble and the other one was who did artemis make a enemy of now.

**Foaly's lab in Haven**

Captain Holly short was called to the lab for some emergency and she was trying to shut up a talking centaur because every thing he said so basically she did not understand. This centaur was none other than Foaly he called Holly to the lab because he found some thing big so when Foaly got the message that Holly was not understanding anything he said to her _"Holly a huge energy signature appeared on the sensors"_ _"How huge are we talking here Foaly "she asked _ _"It was so big it would take 15 demon warlocks to make that kind of power"_ _"okay so it is serious were did it come from?"_ _"Fowl manor"_

Holly was out the door and on her way to the next shuttle before he finished saying manor. When Holly arrived at Fowl manor Butler told her his side of the story and how he would have called sooner if he could remember were Artemis hid his communicator. Foaly arrived soon after Holly did and Butler told him the story. Foaly explained that with so much power it could kill the person affected by it and the person wielding it. Then he paled as he realized that meant Artemis could be hurt a lot more than Butler thought. Everyone in the room had the same idea as they rushed to Artemis's room.

Lets get back to artemis a little while after butler went to search for a communicator artemis started waking up and when he was fully awake there were two faces staring at him with a start he realized the two faces were his the two people standing over him looked exactly the same they looked like Artemis

Dun Dun Dun! This was is my first story so don't hate. If I get 3-5 reviews of people wanting more I will write more. Also I would like suggestions I am planing on adding romance but you decide, if you want it but if you do want romance decide if it will be AF/HS or AF/MP also say if adding No1 is a good idea I would love you feedback on the Stroessner so far I hope you want more I will be checking the reviews bye. B-)


	2. Realizing the situation

Artemis yelled briefly and would have for longer if not for two things one the two strangers each put a hand over his mouth and brought him down and two there was an assortment of small objects flying over their heads.

_Calm down_

He heard but it did not come from a mouth it came from his mind apparently something big was happening so he thought for a moment. When the answer came his only thought was: Da'vert!

"That thought is quite accurate. The A.I.M cubes magic separated the original into all of us we should have about equal everything but one of each of us might have a bit more of one thing than the others. Also yes we can communicate telepathically as for the speaking at the same it just happened a little after we got over the fact that there was three of us. Give yourself a few minutes we will probably all start talking at the same time." The twosome said.

After a while of discussing they all got names the one in the black suit got named shade because he had a bit more of the sneaky side. For the one in the brown suit he was named Alistair he had a bit more of the clever side. The last one in the dark blue suit kept the name Artemis because he had a bit more intelligence. They all had magic but would not tell anyone so they just finished making up a lie when the door opened.

Holly,Butler,and Foaly where utterly confused when they opened the door. They saw three Artemiss' so just to make sure the real artemis did not get harmed Holly set her neutron gun to stun and shot all three of them.

When all three of them came to shade,artemis,and Alistair mentally assessed the situation: they where tied to chairs back to back from each other and all three of them had a giant headache.

_We need to get out of these ropes. Thought Artemis_

* * *

_Did you know that when you have a headache it makes every one thinking at you seem like they are mentally shouting? Thought shade _

* * *

All three of them looked around they where still in the bedroom but Holly,butler,and Foaly where just outside the door they where saying something but the three could not make out what it was. The three had to get out of the ropes and tell them the lie they came up with. Luckily together the where Artemis so they would get out of the ropes together. Shade had a letter opener that was pretty sharp and Artemis could rub his wrists together until it made a mark then with the magic he now had it would heal him and the sparks would burn the ropes off. After Artemis and Shade got their hands free they untied Alistair's hands then all they had to do was get rid of the rope that tied them altogether across the chest. That would be easy as shade could cut them but they where going to wait to make a show of it.

"What are we going to do? How will we know which one is Artemis?" said Holly

* * *

"We could go talk to them" said butler

* * *

"I agree with butler. We have to get to the bottom of this,one Artemis is bad enough but three we are doomed." said Foaly

* * *

They entered the room worried about the explanation they might receive. Holly had her gun raised for all she knew they could be stronger than they looked. Butler was wondering how he would protect all three Artemis's if it was already extremely hard to protect one.

"Which one of you is Artemis?" said holly

* * *

"By technicality he is" said Alistair and Shade at the same time gesturing towards Artemis. "But in reality together we make Artemis." They said this time Artemis joined in

* * *

"Thats just creepy" said Foaly

* * *

"Quit being cryptic or I shoot it may not kill but it will hurt " threatened Holly

* * *

So one started the story and then stopped sometimes mid sentence then another one picked up where the last left off. They did that because talking at the same time really freaked Foaly out. Of corse this freaked Foaly out even more and they all found that highly amusing. So their story was that a shielded fairy came in through the window but Artemis did not notice because he had all his attention on his battery. The fairy shot him with some kind of weapon and he blacked out but not before seeing the fairy take the battery.

They explained that they think the weapon focused and shot magic and somehow separated the original Artemis in to three people. When they finished they all stood up at the same time and the ropes just fell to the floor around them.

"Excuse us but those ropes where extremely uncomfortable" the three said to their dumbstruck audience

* * *

"Ok we believe your story and we have to find this fairy because with that kind of power we could all be in trouble" said Holly a little miffed they got out of the ropes after she tied them

* * *

"If you don't mind I would like to conduct some tests to make sure all is right." Said Foaly

* * *

So the three followed Foaly away while mentally having a conversation.

_Do you think they bought it. Thought shade _

_Definitely. responded the other two_

_Now we must practice then we could put our powers to use on a new plan. Thought _Artemis with a smirk that sent shivers down Foalys's spine

**Meanwhile in America...**

John spiro just returned to his office out of jail after all these years he only had three thoughts:Revenge,how to get it,and how did he get beaten by a kid. In anger he swept every thing of his desk and on the floor in one move.

"Someone's in a bad mood" said a stranger

He turned toward the voice and saw a girl with coco brown hair and eyes with perfect wondered how she got in and why what would a little girl want with him.

"We have a common enemy Artemis Fowl" the girl continued

* * *

"I'm listening I guess you have a plan to take him down and you need me but if you don't mind me asking what did he do to you?" John asked

* * *

"He killed my cousin opal she was like a sister to me I want to make him pay! By the way I'm Morgana Kobi."

* * *

"Ok so what's your plan"

* * *

She smirked a smirk that was so cold it could stop the ice caps from melting.

"Oh just do what I say and every thing will go smoothly"

* * *

I do not own Artemis fowl. Thanks for the reviews tell me what you think of the new chapter I hope you like it. I promise I will never abandon a story keep reviewing. Remember it is hard to write good stories but I try my best. Stay awesome fellow fowl fans ;-)


	3. Huge problem

I love your reviews you ask for more so I will give it to you

thanks for suggesting new things. keep reviewing and I will keep writing I am overjoyed! :-D

Also your reviews help make me a better writer so thanks next update will come soon

* * *

**America spiro's mansion **

Morgana was only slightly less self centered than opal was so...she was really self centered. She was observing how perfect she looked even with out makeup when John entered.

"The equipment is ready" John said

"Wonderful. Is the plane ready?" Morgana responded

"Yes it is Fowl will pay for what he did." John said this with a smirk

"Let's go to Ireland"

* * *

**A mile from Gold a bank in Ireland **

Shade apparently also had most of the persuasion because or else he would not have been able to convince Artemis and Alistair to rob a bank. They took out the guard with magic,levitated over lasers,took out the cameras with a image scrambler(stolen from Foaly), Artemis cracked the safe,and currently they where heading back to Fowl manor in a life sized remote controlled car that was rigged by Alistair.

"Won't Butler find out?" Artemis said

"No way you temporally disabled the electronic fence so we could get through and hacked our trackers so it is like we are still on Fowl grounds. So stop worrying." Shade teased

"You guys are ruining my concentration. We have to get the gold too the safe a mile from fowl manor so we could get home before Butler suspects anything. NOW SHUT UP!" Said Alistair. (He did not have much patience)

They where quite the rest of the home and on the way Artemis wondered why he and the others enjoyed this so much after all they where supposed to be strait. He had gotten really good at blocking his thoughts from the others and he taught the others how to read minds of other people. He had to block this thought he just had because it scared him he did not know how but something told him the need to do crime was going to grow in the three.

* * *

**Fowl manor**

Holly was very worried even though Foaly's tests said that Artemis, Shade, and Alistair where all healthy. She assumed they would all act like the original Artemis but no they were very different. Alistair flirted with her they assumed it was an extension of Orion (long story behind that)and was emotionally weaker than the original Artemis. Shade was very laid back, secretive, and something about him made him seem un-trust worthy. Artemis ( she hated him for having her friends name) kept to himself was annoying spouting facts every 3 seconds and even though she could see he was hiding it he trusted no one except Shade and Alistair.

They all went out for a walk(that is what they said) with trackers on and returned about 30 minutes later each wearing a very smug grin like when a plan played out perfectly. Then they went to their bedroom where they sometimes stayed for hours at a time and holly wondered what they did in there.

"Foaly have you found a way to bring artemis back yet!" Holly screamed. Foaly was in Artemis's lab trying to fix the problem

"Not in the 2 minutes since the last time you asked me" Foaly responded really annoyed

Foaly was working nonstop his last few ideas where rejected by Butler because of the risks but he was determined. Foaly figured if they could get the original Artemis back than he could help find the super fairy that did this. Also Foaly was creeped out by the way Shade, Artemis, and Alistair always talked at the same time unless they where with out another in the three. Foaly wondered how they did every thing at the same time talking,eating,moving,and multiple other things. His theory was that they could communicate telepathically but he would never share it for the reason that Holly would laugh so hard it would dehydrate her. He also thought that they may be hiding something big he thought they had magic. He saw shade fall and scape his hand on the counter and then saw the wound heal with blue sparks.

_Oh what has artemis done now. _He thought

* * *

**Artemis's room**

Artemis, Shade,and Alistair were practicing magic multitasking so all three of them were painting one of the seven wonders,writing a book , hacking Foaly's research on magic, sculpting (so detailed their life like) fairy creatures,making a card pyramid,playing chess online,alphabetically organizing the wall of books, whittling (carving wood)a statue of themselves together ,and all while mentally planning a art heist.

_Ok we got it all planed now let's talk about the others._ Thought Artemis

_I entirely agree._ Thought Alistair

_Mostly we need to make them less suspicious I think Foaly suspects we have magic. _Thought Shade

_Why would he?_ Though Artemis

_Lets say just because I am an actual person now does not make me any less clumsy._ Shade mentally responded

_So you got hurt an Foaly saw the sparks._ Thought Alistair in annoyance

So they started planning a way to keep Foaly occupied and away from them when the door knob started turning lucky for them it was locked for now. But they only had time to make sure nothing was floating before the door opened showing a confused Butler.

Butler was doing his rounds and stopped at Artemis's room he checked even more often then usual because now he had three principles that were impossible to stand. On his last few times checking it was always the same deal Shade making something from wood as an excuse for using a knife, Alistair painting a scene,and Artemis working on a 3D model of an invention. Every time the room was so neat it looked like it was freshly cleaned. But now there was paint,wood shavings,clay,and paper every where. In the middle of it all was Alistair ,Shade,and Artemis sitting in chairs facing each other they had been in deep conversation he could tell but they where all smiling as innocent as they could.

"What happened" Butler said barely controlling his temper

"As you once taught us butler silence is safe in most situations" The three responded

So butler grabbed all three of them and took them down stairs. He put them on the couch then went for a walk to keep himself from throttling his charge.

When Holly heard what happened she go her gun and set it to shock. Wondering if they could finally figure out the truth

"Talk or I a shoot" holly threatened

_This is enough we have to get out of here._ Thought Artemis

_We have to use our magic._ Thought Alistair

_You think ok lets do it._ Thought Shade

"We don't think you will holly " the three said smirking

They made the gun float out of Holly's hand and they pointed it back at her. Butler than Foaly entered the room with a mix of terror,surprise,and confusion on their faces. The three used magic to take all of butlers weapons. Holly was going to shield when the three said something that caught her by surprise.

"Don't even think about shielding we can see through it and we can read minds so when we say don't think about it we mean it. Now we are going to leave move a muscle and your in for lots of pain."

They levitated out the door leaving holly to think how they could have done this. Butler ran to the security room thinking things could not possibly get worse. But on the monitor he saw something that was worse two large men and a girl that looked much like opal tranquilized Alistair,Artemis,and Shade and then disappeared in a car a drove away and all Butler could do was watch.

"Foaly first why is it that they turned evil,then how do they have powers ,and finally how do we save them" Butler screamed

"I will fill you in but right now we are in big trouble even though she has brown hair now Opals back" Foaly could barely say the words

* * *

I do not own Artemis Fowl. Review if you want me to continue. I should be able to write more often now that school ended so if you want I will keep writing. You may need to wish Artemis,Alistair,Shade,and the rest of the gang lots of good luck. Updates coming soon ;-)


End file.
